


The Librarians: Honeymoon, ruined

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, Just Married, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on “it’s our honeymoon but we’re spies/secret agents/whatever and bad guys keep appearing to ruin everything.” One shot Evlynn drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Honeymoon, ruined

Flynn swung their entwined hands as they walked down the street. “Well, Mrs Eve Carsen,” Flynn said, still loving the way her new name rolled off his tongue. “Shall we have supper after Trafalgar Square?”

Eve smiled. “Mmm, that sounds great.”

“Great!” They turned the corner and started towards the tourist spot, empty of its crowd. “I know this wonderful little restaurant at Camden and –”

Eve stopped in her tracks and tugged on his hand. “Um, Flynn… my memory might be a little fuzzy but are the lions supposed to be… moving?”

Three bronze lions were roaming the square, their heads appearing to be looking out for something… or someone. Flynn quirked an eyebrow. “No. No they’re not.”

She turned to him. “So… magic then?”

“Really?! I’m on my honeymoon!” he whined. “Why aren’t any of the other three here?”

“Because we are.” Laughing, she gave him a light kiss. “Time to save the world, Librarian.”


End file.
